Plucky Clover
250px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = When played: Add a random Event card to your hand. Plucky Clover gets + equal to that card's cost. |flavor text = She's a giver, no doubt. But she feels like she gets a lot out of it too.|trait = None}} Plucky Clover is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 1 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability adds a random event card into the plant hero's hand, including another Plucky Clover, and gives it the amount of strength equal to that card's cost. Plucky Clover was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, , Spyris, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. While there is no event currently for Plucky Clover, players can buy a Time Travel pack with this card from the 28th of February to the 6th of March. Origins It is based on the four-leaf clover, commonly nicknamed the Lucky Clover. Its name is a portmanteau of "plucky," to have or show determined courage in the face of difficulty, and "lucky clover," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits: ' None *'Ability:' When played: Add a random Event card to your hand. Plucky Clover gets + equal to that card's cost. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description She's a giver, no doubt. But she feels like she gets a lot out of it too. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Plucky Clover is a very luck-based plant to use, as there's a chance it will give you a card that you don't want or won't synchronize with your deck, or a card that wouldn't give it that much strength, such as , , or Spyris. However, Plucky Clover can also allow you to draw powerful and expensive event cards like or . Either way, it does have a good amount of health, so it can be used to take a few hits. Plucky Clover is a great card to use with Bananasaurus Rex and Potted Powerhouse, because its ability draws a card which boosts Bananasaurus Rex, which then boosts Potted Powerhouse if it is in your hand at the same time. As Green Shadow, you can also use Rescue Radish and replay it to draw another event card. However, doing so is luck-based as it also resets its strength, and you may draw a card with a lower cost than the previous one, resulting in Plucky Clover having lower strength. Against Plucky Clover's strength could either be a threat or not, depending on the card that is drawn. The player can possibly tell what the enemy has drawn by the amount of strength Plucky Clover gains, which can be useful in certain situations. If Plucky Clover has too much health, Deadly zombies should be able to deal with it. Despite its high cost, however, do not Bounce it, as it will allow your opponent to draw another event card that can be powerful, and Plucky Clover could return possibly even stronger than before. Since it has 4 , it can be easily destroyed by Cakesplosion. If you are not playing as a hero, you can try other tricks such as Rolling Stone if Plucky Clover gets only +1 , or Rocket Science if Plucky Clover gives your opponent a more expensive Event card. Gallery IMG 2788.png|Plucky Clover's statistics Plucky Clover's Card.jpg|Plucky Clover's card UnpluckyC.png|Plucky Clover's card image IMG 2786.png|Plucky Clover's grayed-out card IMG 2787.png|Plucky Clover's grayed-out card with the info button Plucky Clover HD.png|HD Plucky Clover Pluck 1.png|Plucky Clover activating its ability Plucky Clover's Ability.jpg|Plucky Clover activating its ability Plucky Clover with 6 Strength.jpg|Plucky Clover with 6 after giving the player a 5-sun cost event card Pluck 2.png|Plucky Clover attacking Pluck 3.png|Plucky Clover destroyed IMG 2926.png|Two notifications for Plucky Clover being available for the Time Travel Bundle IMG_2981.png|A notification about time running out to purchase Plucky Clover for the Time Travel Bundle IMG 2927.png|Plucky Cloveron the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle TimeTravelBundleClover.png|Plucky Clover on the advertisement for the Time Travel Bundle Trivia *It is the first event card in the class. *Its description makes a reference to its ability. *Currently, the most strength it can get is by drawing Toadstool, giving it +6 , while the least strength it can get is by drawing Blooming Heart or Spyris, giving it only +1 . Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Mega-Grow cards